


The Eight

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Eight gods have been forgotten by mortals. In the twenty first century, they struggle to remain undetected while also taking twelve new gods under their wings. Unfortunately, these new gods are teenagers with family, hopes, and dreams. And big tempers.





	1. The Eight Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me hate for shipping Grimdorks so here's a spitefic thats also about...friendship?? Fuck it I don't know what I'm doing anymore, someone make me work on Zombiestuck. If I write more then these two chapters I'm posting I'm going to be surprised.

There were eight gods. 

 

The first was The Heir, god of weather and freedom. His patron color was blue. He was known for his sense of humor and easy going attitude. 

 

The second was the Seer, god of fortune and truth. Her patron color was yellow. She was known for her formal attitude and her snark. 

 

The third was the Knight, god of time and choices. His patron color was red. He was known for his roundabout way of talking and his irony. 

 

The fourth was the Witch, god of space and creativity. Her patron color was black. She was known for her friendliness and intuition. 

 

The fifth was the Maid, god of life and growth. Her patron color was green. She was known for her sensibility and business smarts. 

 

The sixth was the Rogue, god of void and stealing. She had no patron color. She was known for her perky attitude and sneaky leadership. 

 

The seventh was the Prince, god of feelings and soul. His patron color was pink. He was known for his emotionlessness and need for control. 

 

The eighth was the Page, god of belief and power. His patron color was white. He was known for his gullibility and his love of fiction. 

 

The first four were the best of friends. The Seer and the Heir were deeply in love, as were the Witch and the Knight. They underwent many trials and remained close no matter what. 

 

The second four were a tangled mess of lies and hurt feelings. While they cared deeply about each other, they cared more about their own feelings. Before long, they couldn’t even talk to each other. 

 

According to legend, they resided in a place out of the mortal plane. No one ever saw them. No one knew where the legends came from. Eventually, they faded into myth, and then into obscurity. It was only to be expected. The same had happened to those that came before them. 

  
By the time Karkat Vantas was a teenager, no one had so much as thought of them for centuries. 


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert has been running a club for a while. Change comes for him at last, and as always, he is ready to adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, second chapter, these two are cute and deserve all the love they're going to get in this fic if I write any more.

The mortals had changed quickly. John had adapted. He  _ always _ adapted. It was one of his defining traits. 

 

This century, he was adapting by opening a club where he told age old jokes and tried to appeal to people’s humor. He was doing all right. The cultural sense of humor changed so quickly, but again, adaptability was his skill. 

 

Tonight was special, though. He could feel something changing. They all could. Which probably explained the beautiful blonde lady sitting in the front row and clapping on occasion. She never laughed. The best he got from her was a smirk or an eye roll. Likely she didn’t share the American 21st sense of humor. 

 

As the hours trickled by, the patrons slowly left the club. By three am, the bar slash comedy club was near empty. Only John and his beautiful stranger stayed. As the door closed behind the last patron, she rose to her feet and approached the stage. 

 

“Hello again, John.” She said. John grinned and dropped onto the edge of the stage in a sitting position. The movement was too fluid to be human. It was as if his bones weren’t made of bone. 

 

“Hey, Rose! Long time no see, as they say. What brings you here?” 

 

“Should I pretend you don’t know and explain it to you in excruciating detail?” Rose asked, pressing a finger to her chin as if in great though. John laughed and shook his head.

 

“No. We’d be here all night if you did that. Have you heard from the others?”

 

“No, I have not. Although I have heard of a rather handsome up and coming actor. You would think, given what happened in Australia, he would keep a lower profile.” Rose said. She leaned on the stage, and took a sip of her drink. John eyed it, and she rolled her eyes. “It’s virgin.”

 

“Australia was hilarious. And almost fifty years ago. Here, let me try it.” John reached for the glass, and Rose held it out of his reach. “Aw, c’mon.”

 

“Australia is the reason my darling ‘father’ doesn’t speak to me, and it’s not that virgin.”

 

“I stand by my comment. In that case, really give it to me.” John said, wiggling his fingers. Rose rolled her eyes, but handed it over. “Thanks. I heard from Jade.”

 

“Oh. Where is she these days?”

 

“On an island conducting experiments. Some of them are really cool! She’s working on this one that’ll be like a transporter from Star Trek, but it needs a base on both ends instead of just on the one.” John tasted the drink, and wrinkled his nose. He was more of a wine person. Setting it down on the stage, he hopped off and onto his feet. “I think there’s twelve of them.”

 

“Twelve is quite a bit. And, they’re young.” Rose said. She took his hand, and the two of them began to walk to the door. “We’ll need to explain to each one what exactly is going on with them. It will be quite the task.”

 

“Yeah, if  _ you’re _ the one doing the explaining.” John teased, squeezing onto her hand. It was soft, and his heartbeat sped up as he thought about the fact that he was holding it again, after all this time. He brushed the feeling aside, though. They hadimportant things to do.

 

They walked outside, and stopped out there. The stars were invisible in the middle of the city, but John still looked up. 

 

Times were changing again. New Ones were being born. But all John could think about was how nice it felt to be holding Rose’s hand again. She squeezed onto it, and he looked at her. 

 

She was smiling, actually smiling.

 

“It’s good to be back in business. My needles are dusty.” She said, leaning on him. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently. 

 

“Me too.” Said John. 

 

They started walking. John didn’t need to ask to know that they’d be heading to California. They’d get their Knight, and then their Witch. Then, they’d head to wherever the Muse sent them. 

  
Life was changing, but that wasn’t bad. John adapted. He’d sell his club to a friend. He’d start a humor blog, or something. He was getting bored anyway. It was high time for some change. 


	3. Dave Fucking Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Gamzee try to get a movie and bump into someone interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dave Strider, Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara.

Karkat stood in front of the movie rack, scowling darkly at it. He kept one hand around Gamzee’s wrist to keep him from wandering off and tried to pick a movie to watch. They were all trash. Not a single romantic comedy in the whole section. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. Gamzee tugged on his hand. 

“Bro, look, it’s-”

“Looking for a movie to watch?”

Karkat looked up and squinted. There was an older guy standing next to Gamzee, wearing stupid looking shades _inside_  and wearing an outdated meme shirt. He pointed at a movie with something that looked like an over saturated jpg some trying-to-hard asshole on tumblr would make. ‘Dave Strider’ was stamped proudly on the cover of it, in eye searing red. Just looking at it made Karkat scowl.

“That’s the shit, yo. Ironic bullshit out the ass. No one can handle the irony in that fucking masterpiece.” The guy said. Karkat rolled his eyes. 

“Did I fucking ask for your opinion, douchbag? I’ve _watched_  some of that Strider bullfuckery and it’s absolute garbage. If Gamzee-” Karkat smacked Gamzee’s shoulder. “Got all the garbage in his room, threw it in a dumpster for a year, then got it and buried it and left it for a year, then got it _again_ and added it to all the garbage in his house, which has been rotting and molding this whole time, and then gave it to the dump, and then went dumpster diving for it and put it back in the dumpster, I would still choose to own that over that fucking movie. It’s such garbage not even Wall-e would touch. Fuck that movie, fuck Dave Strider, and fuck you for suggesting it.”

Karkat paused, panting, and glowered at the man. He stared back, face an unreadable mask of stony indifference. 

“So you want it or not?” The man asked after a moment of silence. Karkat snorted so hard he might’ve strained his nose. 

“Nah, Mr. Strider, I ain’t of the thought he’s of the mind to own it.” Gamzee said. Karkat’s blood turned to ice. There was no fucking way this was Dave Strider himself. Wasn’t the guy supposed to be in Hollywood or something? Not fucking _Texas._   “But thanks for pointin’ it out to me. I’m gonna hafta buy it myself another time so as to not upset him. He’s got high blood pressure.”

“I do not!” Karkat snapped. 

“Yo, it’s totally chill. By the way, Gamz, you’re going to be hearing from me soon.” Dave Fucking Strider pulled out a business card and slid it into Gamzee’s hoodie pocket. “Save my number to your phone and wait for the Call of Fucking Destiny. This ain’t that normal, garbage, ‘take a sword and plunge it into Evil Dragon McFuck’s Chest' destiny. This is god damned Destiny. I hope your mcfriggin’ ready, dude.”

Karkat shoved his hand into Gamzee’s pocket, and took out the business card. It stated that it was Dave Strider, sure enough, and…Well, Strider was known to have an eye condition of some sort, and….Karkat swallowed and looked uneasily at the man. 

“You didn’t come to Texas to give my friend your fucking business card.” 

“Nah, I came here to take a look at my ranch. Thought I’d stop by and let him know how full of Destiny he is, though. You too.” 

Dave Strider, Dave _Fucking_ Strider, one of the richest men alive, ruffled Karkat’s hair, and sauntered down the aisle as if he did it every day. He rounded a corner, and Karkat’s eye twitched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, update! So, I've decided how I'm going to do this is just throwing up a couple of small chapters whenever I get the chance to write them. 
> 
> Also, for like...the next four or five chapters, they'll be fairly straightforward and follow a good timeline, but after that, it's just gonna be a series of oneshots about this universe, which is gonna be a hell of a lot funner for me. There's no real storyline other then 'Oh look now we've got a bunch more gods and we gotta teach 'em.'
> 
> I'm also going to be saying what characters are in each chapter so people don't have to read about characters they don't like.


	4. Mother of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose pays a visit to Mz. Snow Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Rose Lalonde, Snowman. (Mentioned by name: Terezi, Kanaya.)

Rose rang the doorbell of an imposing mansion. It was beautiful, and exactly the sort of place she’d expect to find a light aligned god. It hadn’t been hard to follow the call of new gods, practically burning up with energy and untapped potential. After a few moments, a woman opened the door, with a tight bun, a wide brimmed black hat, and lipstick darker then her beautifully dark skin.

“Hello. Are you Miss Ball, mother of the three problem daughters?” Rose asked. 

"Indeed I am. How may I help you?” Miss Ball asked. Her voice was deep and cool, like an ocean.

“Might I come in and speak to you? It’s about your daughters, after all, and I’m certain you’ll like to hear this.” Rose said. Miss Ball thought for a moment, clacking her nail on the door, then nodded once.

“Oh, of course. Please, do come in.” She said, stepping back. She shut the door behind Rose, and then led the way to a lavish living room and waited for Rose to be seated before she took her place.

Rose smiled gracefully at the woman as she sat down. Surely, they were both woman of great refinement, but Rose had centuries on this woman, and she wouldn’t be outdone by her.

“Thank you for having me in.” She almost cooed. “I’m most grateful that you’ve allowed me the chance to meet with you and talk about your daughters.”

“Oh, not at all.” She responded. “Please, call me Snow.”

“You must call me Rose, than.”

“Of course.”

Rose’s smile tightened.

“Now, Rose, dear, please do tell me about my…daughters.” Snow said, pouring them both a cup of tea. Rose took her tea and tasted it. It was fabulous, and she savored the taste for several moments before setting it down and clearing her throat.

“As you are well aware, your three daughters were lost in the foster system.” Rose started. Miss Ball nodded. “What you may not know, are that they are gods, created by the Beta to help restore order and balance to the universe.”

“If you met my daughters, you would know that the last thing on their mind is balance.” Miss Ball responded. Rose waved a hand.

“When the gods are apart, they find themselves…suffering the effects of what a very dear friend of mine has labeled ‘separation god syndrome.’ It means, of course, that the gods will suffer from separation.”

“Please do pardon me, but, how do you know so much?” Miss Ball asked.

Rose waited for a beat, then lifted a hand, letting a ball of light dangle in it. The room was shrouded in darkness, all the light gathering into her palm. Miss Ball lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m a god.” Rose said simply. She let that sink in, although Miss Ball did not seem overly impressed. Of course, living with three adolescent gods, she had probably seen worse. “Now…I would like to talk to your three daughters.”

“Two.” She said, leaning back in her seat.

“Two?”

“One of them ran away some time ago. Kanaya and Terezi are still here, however, and if you want to talk to them, and they want to talk to you.” Miss Ball tilted her head to the side. “You are more than welcome to.”

“Thank you kindly, Snow.” Rose said, rising to her feet. She had a feeling this would be an interesting chat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha snowball
> 
> but yeah im not calling her miss snow man


	5. Freedom For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets two new gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jade Harley, Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora

Eridan and Feferi. Jade rolled the names over her tongue and looked over the pictures in the hallway. They were beautiful people, and Eridan seemed to have quite a way with guns! Feferi was more of an animal person, if the pictures were to be believed, but she was, unfortunately, of the sea animal variety. Jade smiled and picked up a recent looking picture that seemed to be a selfie Feferi had taken of the two of them, and while she seemed delighted, Eridan pouted cutely. 

Ah, to be young and innocent again. She sighed and set the picture down. 

“Who the bloody, whale humpin’ fuck are you?” A voice demanded. Jade blinked and looked to her left. A young man, the Eridan, glowered at her. The glower’s power was somewhat diminished by large glasses and an armful of books. 

“Jade Harley, god of Space and Creativity!” She chirped brightly. She closed the distance between them, and thrust her hand at the young man. “Pleased to meet you.”

“An’ how the fuck did you get inside?”

“Oh, the butler let me in.”

Eridan narrowed his eyes. “Yer not seriously expectin’ me to believe yer some sorta god, are ya?”

“Well, not right now, but I know you and Feferi are weird and I know you will later, so it doesn’t really matter if you believe me right now!” Jade said, putting a hand on her chin. Being so close with Dave had given her an understanding of time that not all on her team shared. It was, after all, not strict and constant stuff! As long as the right things happened, it was usually all right. 

“Eridan!” Feet stomped down the stairs, and a girl in a flowing sundress and a wide brimmed had spun around the corner. She skidded to a stop next to Eridan, eyes wide. “Eridan?”

“Hello. I’m Jade. You must be Feferi.”

“Of conch I’m Feferi, stupid!” The girl said, giggling cutely. “Water you doing here?”

“I’m here to talk to you and Eridan about being gods.” Jade said. Eridan snorted loudly. 

“There ain’t no such thing as gods.” He grumbled, but he didn’t look as if he completely believed it. Jade looked him up and down. 

“What are you, skepticism and nerdism?” She teased. He flushed bright read and sputtered something in response that didn’t sound like it was in English. Feferi giggled again. 

“I can control water.” Feferi said, stepping close to Jade. “And I can talk to animals under the water. No one believes me, though, except for Mr. Sea.”

“Who’s Mr. Sea?”

“The butler.” Eridan said. He reached over and grabbed onto Feferi’s elbow. “Fef, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone.”

“She’s…” Feferi pouted, turning to face him. “Can’t you feel it?”

“I can’t feel anythin’ but bullshit.”

“She’s like us!” 

“No she ain’t! There ain’t no one like us!” 

Feferi jerked away from him, eyes flashing dangerously, and he snarled back at her. Silence hung thick in the air, prickled uncomfortably under Jade’s skin, and made her want to be anywhere but here. Feferi and Eridan loved each other dearly, that was clear, but they were very, _very_  different people with very different wants and needs. Maybe if they were separated for a bit….She hesitated, then just went for it. No time like the present! Things were finalyl happening again, and there wasn’t a reason to wait for some kids to figure out how to unmessy themselves!

“Feferi, would you like to come with me for a bit?” Jade asked. Feferi looked at her, eyes wide. “I have an island that I think you’d like. You and Eridan need some space from each other, and if there’s anyone who knows things about space, it’s me.”

Jade could see the answer in her eyes, the desperate need for freedom, even as she and Eridan began to protest. The answer, in the end, would be yes, no matter how long it took to get there. Eridan would clearly need someone else to talk to him about his own sorts of freedoms. It would’ve been better if John had come along, but…Jade could handle it for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel and cuz today I'm just updating once and it might be a while before i get the next chapters up but /shrug/ sometimes thats the way the dice falls. 
> 
> and hhHHH time for Eridan to Suffer >:3
> 
> thanks so much to everyone who's commented OuO


End file.
